


Chi no nioi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: 37歳で医者になった僕 | 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku | Becoming a Doctor at Age 37 (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Rage, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Taniguchi lo guardava quasi con disgusto.Quando Niimi gli era andato ad aprire alla porta gli era parso più che sorpreso di vederlo.Senza nemmeno farlo entrare, gli aveva detto che Kentaro era di turno.Kentaro, aveva detto.
Relationships: Niimi Satoru/Shimoda Kentaro
Kudos: 2





	Chi no nioi

**_~ Chi no nioi ~_ **

Taniguchi lo guardava quasi con disgusto.

Quando Niimi gli era andato ad aprire alla porta gli era parso più che sorpreso di vederlo.

Senza nemmeno farlo entrare, gli aveva detto che Kentaro era di turno.

 _Kentaro_ , aveva detto.

Taniguchi aveva sentito come una pugnalata in pieno petto, ma aveva fatto finta di niente e gli aveva detto che non era lì per vedere lui.

Ancora più sorpreso Niimi l’aveva fatto accomodare in salotto, sedendosi di fronte a lui sul divano e continuando a fissarlo con un’aria irridente che lo stava innervosendo non poco.

“Allora... perché sei venuto fin qui, Taniguchi-sensei?” gli chiese, con un ghigno. “Devi dirmi qualcosa, no?” aggiunse poi, afferrando con un gesto veloce il pacchetto di sigarette abbandonato sul tavolino ed accendendone una.

Atsushi avrebbe voluto trovarsi altrove. Avrebbe voluto potersene andare senza dirgli nulla, fingendo che quello fosse stato soltanto un errore.

Ma era da tutta la vita che si sentiva dire di dover prendere una posizione, che doveva lottare per ottenere quello che voleva, e ora che lo stava finalmente facendo non avrebbe lasciato che la sua solita codardia lo fermasse.

Era da mesi che taceva e rimaneva a guardare, e ora che si era stancato avrebbe messo le cose in chiaro, una volta per tutte.

“Voglio parlare di Shimoda” cominciò allora, sedendosi sul limitare della poltrona, come se fosse sotto esame.

Vide Niimi alzare un sopracciglio, e poggiare invece la schiena contro il divano, assolutamente rilassato.

“E cioè?” domandò, dando un’altra boccata alla sigaretta.

Taniguchi storse il naso.

Detestava quell’odore.

Era l’odore che sentiva addosso a Kentaro tutte le mattine.

Era l’odore che gli diceva che la notte prima loro due l’avevano passata insieme, era l’odore che evocava in lui immagini che lo disgustavano.

Era l’odore che gli diceva che Shimoda non gli apparteneva.

“Credi davvero di poterlo rendere felice?” chiese, a bruciapelo, arrossendo subito dopo.

Il più grande, com’era del resto prevedibile, scoppiò a ridere.

“Che cosa vuol dire se penso di poterlo rendere felice? Mi pare che questo sia un suo problema, non tuo. Vero, Taniguchi?” gli rispose, senza perdere quel suo ghigno beffardo che Atsushi tanto disprezzava.

Non si perse d’animo, non troppo.

Non aveva preteso comunque che lo prendesse sul serio, non subito.

“Non è felice, e lo sai anche tu. Tu... tu te lo porti a letto e basta. Non ti importa davvero di lui.”

“E allora?” rispose Niimi, stavolta sinceramente sorpreso più che irridente. “Kentaro lo sa che cosa mi aspetto da lui. E non mi pare che mi abbia mai chiesto di renderlo felice. Si fa scopare bene, tutto qui. È tutto quello che voglio da lui e a lui sta bene così. Continuo a non vedere come la cosa possa riguardarti, Taniguchi-sensei.” gli disse allora, dando l’ennesima boccata alla sigaretta, e ad Atsushi venne quasi da vomitare.

Poi si alzò, andando in sua direzione e mettendo le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, fissandolo con un ghigno ed un sopracciglio alzato.

“A meno che tu non provi qualcosa per lui, ovviamente” aggiunse, rimanendo poi a fissare le espressioni sul suo volto, come per trovare conferma di quanto aveva appena detto.

Il più piccolo assottigliò le labbra, arrossendo senza ricambiare lo sguardo.

Era davvero così palese che provasse qualcosa per Shimoda?

E che cosa aveva, in fondo, da vergognarsi?

Non c’era imbarazzo da provare per essere innamorato dello stesso uomo che Niimi trattava con così tanta freddezza.

“Dico solo” rispose, piano “che non se lo merita. Si meriterebbe che tu lo trattassi meglio che come qualcuno da portarti a letto e basta, perché...”

Satoru fece un verso sarcastico, voltandosi e schiacciando il mozzicone nel posacenere.

“Perché lui mi ama, no?” chiese, tornando a guardarlo. “Perché lui è innamorato di me e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per compiacermi, quindi non è giusto che io lo tratti come una volgare puttana. È questo che vuoi dire?” chiese, ridacchiando. “Ma non è un mio problema, e nemmeno tuo. Sei soltanto invidioso perché sai che non potrebbe mai amare un fallito come te. Perché non ti piace il pensiero che lui si faccia portare a letto da me, che non ti veda nemmeno in quel senso, che non riesca a pensare ad altri che non sia io” gli disse, con tono sempre più malevolo. “Sei veramente patetico” concluse, tornando a sedersi sul divano.

Atsushi rimase fermo a guardarlo, sentendo le mani che iniziavano a tremare per il nervosismo, per le parole del più grande e per quello che significavano.

Non era patetico amare qualcuno.

Non era patetico amarlo al punto tale da volerlo vedere felice.

“Sei tu quello patetico” sibilò, alzandosi in piedi.

Sentiva come se le mani gli prudessero.

Voleva fargli del male, strappargli quel ghigno dalla faccia, non consentirgli più di aprire bocca, perché non aveva il diritto di umiliarlo, quando era lui quello in errore.

Niimi sospirò, irritato, e si alzò nuovamente.

Quando gli andò vicino, Atsushi gli sentì addosso lo stesso odore che sentiva su Kentaro, e di nuovo gli venne da vomitare.

“Sarò anche quello patetico” disse, lentamente. “Ma questo non cambia il fatto che lui torni a casa tutte le sere da me e non da te. Per cui non vedo la ragione di continuare a discutere, Taniguchi-sensei.”

Fu un attimo.

Atsushi si voltò verso il tavolino, afferrando il pesante posacenere.

Avrebbe detto che fosse la mano di un’altra persona quella che lo fece sbattere contro la fronte di Niimi.

Avrebbe detto che fossero i vestiti di un’altra persona quelli macchiati di sangue, che fosse un altro ad accanirsi sul cranio del più grande con quello stesso posacenere, colpendolo così tante volte che pareva non essere in grado di fermarsi.

E quando ci riuscì tornò in sé, e fissò quello spettacolo grottesco come se in realtà non ne fosse lui l’artefice.

Il divano era sporco di sangue. I suoi vestiti erano sporchi di sangue, il corpo privo di vita di Niimi era sporco di sangue.

Gli venne voglia di piangere.

Ma aveva finalmente spento quel ghigno beffardo dal suo volto, l’aveva messo a tacere, e in qualche modo per questo non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi bene.

Lasciò il posacenere cadere a terra, e lui lo seguì, inginocchiandosi di fianco al cadavere dell’uomo.

Kentaro l’avrebbe odiato.

Avrebbe pianto quella morte, e lui sapeva già che non l’avrebbe sopportato.

Ma poco importava, in fondo.

L’odore del sangue aveva coperto quello del fumo.


End file.
